Aku Cinta Kamu, Hinata
by Nara Kazuki
Summary: For NHTD/Sikap Naruto yang membuat Hinata menolaknya berkali-kali./"Hey, Shion-chan, aku cinta kamu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"/"Ino, aku cinta kamu, kamu percaya denganku, kan?"/"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Menangisi seorang brengsek! Hiks..."/"Bangunlah... kapan kau akan memperlihatkan matamu lagi?"/Warning: NaruHina's fic, long-OneShot


**-UNGKAPAN CINTA-**

"Aku... cinta kamu, Hinata. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Beberapa helai kelopak sakura berguguran di sekitar taman belakang sekolah. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ekspresi dan perkataannya benar-benar terlihat sangat jauh berbeda. Beberapa kali, ia mendecih kesal karena melihat tingkah dari gadis di depannya yang hanya diam sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah, kau tidak menerimaku, lagi. Itu pertanda kalau isu itu hanya bohong. Kau yang menyukaiku, itu hanya bohong, iya, kan? Aku juga tidak menyukaimu, jadi jangan pernah mengikutiku lagi, oke!"

Dengan wajah datar, pemuda itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dari hadapan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata di depannya yang masih betah berdiam diri. Namun, pergerakannya langsung tertahan saat tiba-tiba lengannya dicekal dengan kuat oleh gadis tersebut.

"A-aku... aku mencintai Naruto-_kun_. T-tapi... aku tidak bisa menerima ini. K-karena a-aku tahu, kau tidak benar-benar me-mencintaiku." Setelahnya, Hinata langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Naruto dan berlalu pergi. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dari Naruto, dan pemuda itu tidak buta untuk sekedar menyadarinya.

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya dengan wajah mengeras. 'Kenapa...?' batinnya miris.

"Lihat saja, Hinata! Aku akan selalu menghantuimu dengan kalimat itu! Lihat saja!"

* * *

**.**

**-NaruHina-**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Me**

**Warning : Typo's, OOC, AU, and other**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

**-SEORANG _PLAYBOY_-**

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah telah berdering sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Lorong-lorong sekolah sudah mulai sepi, kelas-kelas pun sudah kosong dari para murid.

"Hey, Shion-_chan_, aku cinta kamu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Kembali, daerah belakang sekolah menjadi saksi atas pengakuan cinta dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Kali ini, pemuda itu memberikan setangkai mawar merah di tangannya. Wajahnya yang berkulit tan tampak tegang dan sedikit canggung. Benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Gadis bernama Shion itu pun tidak jauh berbeda. Pipinya telah memerah dengan gerakan tubuh yang mengatakan kalau ia sangat canggung dan malu, mata beriris keunguan miliknya sampai mengerjap beberapa kali. Tangan lentiknya perlahan bergerak menerima setangkai bunga yang disodorkan padanya.

"A-aku... mau."

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat senang. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu merangkul pundak Shion dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Sembari memeluk Shion, mata beriris biru sapphire itu mengerling singkat ke balik dinding sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya pada seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang tengah berdiri menatap kejadian di depannya dengan wajah terluka. Di tangannya terselip sebuah kertas biru yang sudah remuk akibat remasan telapak tangan.

"Aku cinta kamu... Shion," ujar Naruto berkali-kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya sambil merenggangkan tubuh. Gadis itu menutup mulut akibat kuapan kantuk yang menyerangnya. Kantung mata tampak jelas hitam di bawah matanya. Menandakan kalau ia tidak benar-benar tidur, malam tadi.

Mata Hinata terpaku pada selembar kertas biru yang berada di sisi bantalnya. Kertas itu sudah tidak lagi berbentuk, beberapa huruf pada tulisan di dalamnya sudah luntur oleh air mata. Mata Hinata terpejam demi menenangkan air mata yang mulai melesak keluar.

"Aku cinta kamu? Cih! Dia hanya pendusta!" Hinata lalu menggumpal kertas tersebut dan melemparnya ke dinding kamar. Sedikit dari lembaran tampak jelas menampilkan sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan huruf dibold.

**AKU CINTA KAMU, HINATA**

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di samping lemari bukunya dengan sengaja menginjakkan kaki pada kertas biru tersebut. Ia lalu mengambil sikat gigi dan mulai membuka penutup pasta. Tanpa sengaja, mata beriris _amethys_-nya teralih pada cerim besar yang ada di kamar mandi. Hingga wajah lusuh miliknya terpampang dengan sangat jelas.

Hinata tercenung.

"A-apa... aku tidak bisa berhenti jadi orang bodoh?" tanyanya_ frustasi_ pada diri sendiri. "Huh, sialan! Naruto sialan!" bentak gadis yang terkenal dengan selalu berkata dengan lembut itu seorang diri.

Beberapa bulir air mata kembali turun ke pipinya.

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Menangisi seorang brengsek! Hiks..."

Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata, sang gadis Hyuuga itu menangis tersedu untuk pagi yang selalu berganti setiap hari.

.

.

.

.

.

**-PERPISAHAN SEKOLAH-**

Naruto berlari tergesa menuju sekolahnya, hampir saja ia terjatuh karena saking terburunya dalam mengeluarkan sepeda. Seorang _bodyguard_ tampak khawatir begitu melihat Naruto yang benar-benar terlihat sangat terburu.

"Tu-Tuan Muda, apa lebih baik anda memakai mobil saja. Itu lebih cepat," saran sang _bodyguard_ takut-takut.

"Tidak apa-apa, paman. Aku lebih senang mamakai ini! Hehehe..."

Wusssshhh!

_Bodyguard_ berambut cokelat kehitaman dengan satu garis melintang di wajahnya itu langsung terkesiap saat Naruto melajukan ban sepeda miliknya tepat beberapa senti di depan sang _bodyguard_. "Na-Naruto-_sama_..." geramnya pasrah.

"Sampai jumpa, paman. _Bye_!"

Hari ini adalah hari terpenting bagi Naruto. Ia akan tampil sebagai pembawa acara di acara perpisahan sekolahnya. Bagaimana mungkin, ia harus datang terlambat?

Karena itulah, pemuda yang baru saja lulus _High School_ itu sangat terburu hari ini. Hanya saja, ia tetap tidak mau menggunakan mobil sebagai transportasi. Karena baginya, itu terlalu norak dan tidak keren. Sangat aneh, memang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-_kun!_"

"Naruto-_kun_, kau akhirnya datang!"

"Naruto, cepatlah, acaranya sudah mulai! Bagaimana kau bisa terlambat? Apa terlambat mandi?"

Naruto menutup telinganya dengan bosan mendengar seruan-seruan yang seolah memojokkannya, walau sebagian besar lebih ke arah memujanya. Tentunya, itu adalah penggilan-panggilan dari para gadis di sekitarnya. Yah, tidak salah lagi, Naruto sangat popoler di sekolahnya, tidak kalah popoler dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya.

"Ck, _Dobe_-"

"-Diam kau, _Teme_! Apa kau mau jadi _fans_-ku juga?" ejek Naruto pada pemuda berambut _raven_ di sebelahnya sambil melirik sekilas ke arah para gadis yang sedari tadi menatapnya penuh cinta. Naruto balas menatap semuanya dengan jijik lalu tersenyum dengan sangat menawan.

"Hey, para gadis! _I love you_!" serunya tidak tahu malu.

"Cih, _playboy_ gila," sinis Sasuke, pemuda yang tadi dipanggil _Teme_ oleh Naruto. Tanpa sengaja, mata beriris _onyx_ miliknya bertubrukan pada seorang gadis bermata putih pucat yang berdiri kaku tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Naruto kini. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan menggeleng geli melihat hal tersebut. Ia hanya dapat memasang wajah dengan tatapan paling miris sedunia.

"Dasar _duo idiot_, ck!" ujarnya sebelum melangkah menyusul Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore, guru-guru dan teman-teman semua! Malam ini, saya selaku moderator, mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya atas kehadiran semuanya. Terutama untuk para guru yang sudah berjuang memberikan ilmunya untuk kami semua, para murid... terima kasih, sensei! Sekali lagi, terima kasih! Baiklah..."

"Hey, dia sepertinya sangat cocok jadi _moderator_," seru seorang siswa bertato merah di kedua pipinya sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Di tengah baju kaos yang ia pakai, terdapat sebuah tulisan 'Kiba' dengan tulisan besar berwarna merah.

"Hn."

"Heh, aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau bicara denganmu! Hey, Shino! Lihatlah, bukannya dia sangat cocok untuk menjadi seorang mederator?" seru Kiba pula pada pemuda di sampingnya yang sangat suka memakai jaket hingga menutupi leher dan dagu.

"Hn."

"Ahh, aku benar-benar bisa mati kebosanan!" ujar Kiba sambil menjambak rambut coklat kehitamannya dengan _frustasi_. Gerakannya langsung terhenti saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Emm, ano... Ki-Kiba-_kun_-"

"-Ahh, Hinata! Ada apa?" potong Kiba semangat. Pemuda itu langsung beranjak dari duduknya demi menghampiri Hinata. Tampak dari matanya kalau ia benar-benar menyukai kehadiran gadis Hyuuga ini.

"T-tasku," gagap Hinata sambil menunjuk tas yang berada di punggung kursi yang Kiba duduki.

"O-oh, ini, hehe, aku minta maaf." Kiba lalu memberikan tas Hinata dengan wajah sedikit canggung.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat tingkah Kiba. "Ano... tidak apa-apa."

"Hehe... tenang saja, aku tidak memeriksa isinya."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Eh? Ah, ya! Untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita langsung saja ke acara puncak, saya persilahkan pada anggota _ekstra kurikuler_ untuk maju!" ujar Naruto yang masih setia dengan mic di tangannya. Ia sedikit gugup dan terdiam saat tiba-tiba matanya terpaut pada bayangan Hinata dan Kiba yang tengah berbicara dengan saling canggung. Hatinya tiba-tiba langsung terasa panas. Naruto pun turun dari atas podium dengan wajah kesal.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino, aku cinta kamu, kamu percaya denganku, kan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang sambil menuntun sepedanya. Raut wajahnya benar-benar penuh akan harapan.

Ino, gadis yang sedang diajak bicara, hanya diam saja. Namun, rona kemerahan tampak samar di pipi sang gadis akibat pencahayaan bulan yang saat ini memang sedang terang. "Iya, aku percaya," ujar gadis itu akhirnya.

"Aku sangat ingin mengantarkanmu pulang, tapi tidak mungkin dengan sepeda ini. Lain kali, aku akan mengajakmu naik mobil, apa kau bersedia?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil tersenyum sangat menawan.

Melihat senyum si pemuda, mau tidak mau, Ino menjadi sangat senang. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Selamat malam, semoga malammu indah!" teriak sang pemuda yang sangat masyhur dipanggil dengan Naruto itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu bus.

"Ya, semoga kau juga," balas Ino dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya sejak tadi.

Hinata menghela napas melihat pemandangan yang sama di depan matanya. Ini entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia mendengar percakapan tidak berarti itu di dekatnya. Cemburu? Ya, dia sangat cemburu, tapi ia bisa apa?

"O-okelah, Hinata, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan!" seru Kiba yang sedari tadi ternyata telah berada di sebelah Hinata, ia sedikit gugup saat melihat Hinata yang terus menerus memperhatikan Naruto dan Ino sejak tadi.

"I-iya, ha-hati-hati, Ki-Kiba-_kun_..." gagap Hinata, malu karena tanpa sadar sudah mengabaikan Kiba dan tertangkap basah tengah mengamati Naruto dengan wajah yang pastinya sangat memalukan.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, ne, Hinata. Tunggu Neji, jangan pulang sendiri, oke! Oh iya, jangan lupa makan yang banyak, tubuhmu sangat kurus!" nasehat Kiba dari balik kaca mobilnya. Ia dan Hinata sebenarnya sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi sudah terbiasa untuk sekedar berbicara dengan akrab, walaupun hubungan keduanya agak sedikit merenggang semenjak ungkapan cinta dari Kiba yang ditolak langsung oleh Hinata.

Kiba lalu menekan gas mobilnya dan meninggalkan Hinata di depan gerbang sekolah.

Setelah Kiba sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya, pelan. Ia bohong dengan mengatakan bahwa Neji akan menjemputnya, bahkan ia sendiri yang menolak tawaran jemputan dari Neji. Kali ini, ia hanya ingin sendiri.

Kata-kata Kiba tentang tubuhnya yang kurus, sangatlah benar. Hinata memang sangat kurus sekarang. Semenjak isu bahwa dirinya menyukai Naruto sekaligus acara 'pengungkapan cinta' dari Naruto tersebar luas di seluruh sekolah, selera makan seakan menjauh dari Hinata. Dalam sehari, ia paling hanya dapat memakan sepotong roti.

Isu itu pun sebenarnya tidaklah bohong. Hinata memang menyukai Naruto, bahkan itu sudah terjadi sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Dan karena takdir seperti yang selalu dikatakan Neji, keduanya selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama hingga bangku SMU. Akan tetapi, Hinata tidak pernah berharap lebih dari Naruto, karena sifat _playboy_ yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh pemuda tersebut. Sifat yang seakan-akan memaksa Hinata untuk menolak pemuda itu berkali-kali.

"Hahh..." Ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya Hinata menghela napas. Ia sangat terpukul dengan keadaan ini. Kini, pandangannya pada Naruto benar-benar sangat ragu. Ia bahkan ragu kalau dirinya sedang jatuh cinta dengan pemuda tersebut. Ragu dengan perasaan cinta yang ia anggap bukan cinta. Melainkan nafsu yang membuatnya terbuai pada semua keindahan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tersebut.

Tapi sejujurnya, hati kecilnya selalu berkata lain.

"Apa kau mau menumpang di sepedaku?"

Tubuh Hinata langsung menegang seketika saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya dalam jarak sangat dekat. Ia cukup kaget. Walaupun selama ini ia tidak dekat dengan Naruto, tapi ia sangat mengenal dengan jelas suara dari pemuda tersebut. Serak dan maskulin.

Jantung Hinata mau tidak mau bekerja dengan lebih kencang. Gadis itu sangat bingung dengan keadaannya. Kakinya bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah berarti dari otak. Namun, cekalan kuat langsung ia rasakan di lengan kanannya.

"Ini gratis," ujar Naruto santai sambil mencengkram lengan Hinata lebih kuat.

Hinata menelan ludah berkali-kali. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang benar adanya, Naruto sangat berbeda hari ini. Pemuda itu, nada bicaranya sangat datar dan dingin. Sangat lain dari biasanya. 'A-apa dia sedang marah?' batin Hinata. "A-ano, a-aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Hinata takut-takut. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap ke arah mata Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

Naruto mendesis seperti menahan amarah, "Kau harus naik!" ujarnya dengan nada perintah yang sangat tidak ingin ditolak.

"Ma-maaf, aku ti-..hummbt!"

Dalam sepersekian detik, Naruto langsung mengunci bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya. Hinata yang syok, benar-benar sangat tidak berdaya dengan keadaannya. Lututnya bergetar hebat, tas yang ia pegang sudah terjatuh ke tanah. Air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari.

"Ahh!" Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Hinata, Naruto pun kaget bukan main dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Ia bertambah kaget lagi saat melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata. Semuanya terasa membingungkan baginya. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak dan perasaannya campur aduk. Ciuman itu benar-benar tidak pernah ia pikirkan.

Dengan langkah terburu, Naruto langsung memungut sepeda hitam miliknya, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di tepi jalan dengan wajah terluka penuh air mata.

Sebuah perpisahan yang terlihat sangat manis dan pahit di saat bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TUJUH TAHUN BERLALU-**

Malam hari memang sangat menyenangkan untuk berjalan-jalan bagi sebagian orang. Apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang kekasih yang ikut berjalan di samping. Bercanda tawa, juga berpegangan tangan. Serasa dunia hanya milik berdua. Sangat menyenangkan.

Namun, itu tidaklah berlaku bagi Hinata, kini. Seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan. Ia bahkan merasa kini adalah saat-saat yang paling dibencinya. Kakinya telah lelah, tubuhnya telah basah, napasnya pun telah tinggal setengah. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga di tengah lorong-lorong sempit yang berada di antara rumah-rumah dan toko-toko.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun, langkah kecil Hinata belum bisa menghentikannya. Ia terus berlari menyusuri lorong demi lorong. Berlari dari kejarang beberapa lelaki berpakaian hitam gelap yang tidak henti mengejarnya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Hosh-hosh-hosh! T-tidak adakah orang?" gumam gadis itu sambil terus berlari. Hujan deras yang turun benar-benar tidak membantunya sama sekali. Orang-orang tidak ada yang dapat diminta tolong olehnya. Semua mengurung diri mereka di tempat yang nyaman.

"Hey, berhenti kau, wanita jalang!"

Dengan menghiraukan panggilang di belakangnya, Hinata terus berlari sambil memeluk tas warna hitam miliknya. Ingatan gadis itu langsung berputar pada kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

_-Flashback-_

Beberapa karangan bunga tampak memenuhi rumah Hinata yang megah. Orang-orang tampak memenuhi sekitar halaman dengan berpakaian yang sama-sama hitam. Menandakan kalau keadaan rumah tersebut tengah berduka. Ya, Hyuuga Hiashi, sang kepala keluarga di rumah tersebut telah meninggal dunia kemarin.

Hinata menangis tersedu di sudut kamarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa terlukanya Hinata saat ini. Ayahnya meninggal, dan kakaknya tidak berada di sisinya. Neji Hyuuga, kakak Hinata, kini tengah mendekam dalam penjara akibat narkoba. Ibunya telah tiada semenjak ia masih kecil, ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu, bagaimana wajah adiknya yang juga meninggal bersamaan dengan sang ibu.

Kini ia bagaikan seorang diri dan sebatang kara. Tidak ada yang membelanya dan menghiburnya. Bahkan, kini di depannya tengah berdiri sang paman yang selama ini sangat dikenal baik olehnya. Bukanlah hiburan yang diterima Hinata, melainkan sebuah keputusan menyakitkan yang membuatnya harus pergi dari rumah.

Rumah itu telah diwariskan kepada sang paman dan ia tidak memiliki apa-apa sebagai tempat tinggal. Semua keputusan harta warisan telah diserahkan kepada sang paman, namun disalah gunakan oleh lelaki setengah baya tersebut. Ia bahkan mengusir Hinata dari tempat yang bisa ia tinggali, satu-satunya.

"Bawalah uang ini, dan jangan pernah kembali. Kami tidak butuh wajahmu lagi," ujar sang paman datar.

Hati Hinata bagaikan teriris pisau yang sangat tajam. Ia sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Orang yang selama ini sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah, ternyata menyimpan dendam pribadi dengan keluarganya. Sang paman sangat membenci keluarganya karena kematian saudara perempuannya, dulu. Tepatnya adalah ibu Hinata sendiri.

"_Jii-san_, a-"

"Pergi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Hinata kini, ia tinggal di tempat kumuh nan tidak terurus. Tidak ada dari teman-temannya yang tahu akan keadaannya. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan dirinya karena tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Hinata menatap rumah yang telah ditempatinya selama dua hari ini, dan sudah dua hari pula ia mencari kerja.

Kemarin, Hinata berhasil mendapat sebuah pekerjaan dari seorang wanita setengah baya. Namun, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka, kalau nasib hidupnya akan berakhir seperti di cerita-cerita para gadis malang yang sering ia baca di dalam koran. Pekerjaan yang diterimanya, tidaklah sebaik yang ia bayangkan. Ia dipaksa menjadi seorang wanita penghibur di sebuah klub malam.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, gadis yang kini hanya tinggal sebatang kara itu lalu mengumpulkan semua barang-barangnya dan bergegas pergi dari gubuk kecil itu tanpa tahu kemana kakinya akan melangkah.

_-End flashback-_

Hinata masih terus berlari sekuat tenaga. Namun, apalah daya, kini tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tidak dapat diajak kompromi. Ia bahkan belum makan sesuatu pun sejak sore kemarin. Kerjaannya sejak kemarin hanya berlari dan bersembunyi.

Malam kemarin, ia berhasil menghindar dengan cara bersembunyi di dalam tong sampah, namun, hari ini ia benar-benar tidak dapat bersembunyi di manapun. Orang-orang yang mengejarnya, lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya.

"Mau lari kemana lagi, kau?" seru salah seorang dari pengejar Hinata dari arah depan. Kaki Hinata sudah akan melangkah berbalik saat tiba-tiba, beberapa orang lagi telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekerasnya, tapi suara itu sudah tidak ada. Sejak tadi, ia sudah berteriak, namun tidak ada yang mau mendengar, ditambah dengan keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan. Hujan kali ini memang sangat deras.

"Kemarilah, gadis kecil..." Dua orang _bodyguard_ mulai memegangi kedua sisi lengan Hinata yang tanpa dapat melawan lagi dengan tenaganya yang benar-benar telah terkuras. Mereka lalu menggiring Hinata dengan sangat mudah walau pergerakan atas penolakan kecil dari Hinata mereka dapatkan. Semuanya terasa ringan saat tenaga gadis itupun sudah tidak ada. Hari pun sudah mulai malam.

"Membawa seorang gadis dengan cara begitu, apa kalian tidak punya harga diri?"

Tiba-tiba, di hadapan mereka semua telah berdiri seorang pemuda dengan topi hitam sambil bersidekap. Mata beriris birunya menatap tajam pada semua pria yang ada di depanya, mengisyaratkan untuk melepaskan gadis yang tengah mereka gotong.

Mata Hinata sedikit menyipit saat melihat pantulan warna kekuningan yang menyembul dari celah topi hitam yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut. Dulu ia begitu mengenali warna itu, tidak, bukan hanya dulu, tapi sampai sekarang ia masih mengenalnya. Sangat malah! 'Na-Naruto-_kun_?' batinnya berparaduga. Semuanya serasa seperti mimpi bagi Hinata. Mimpi tentang masa lalu yang pernah di hadapinya.

Seperti sebuah _de ja vu_.

Salah seorang dari para _bodyguard_ yang mengejar Hinata langsung maju memukul Naruto tiba-tiba, Hingga pemuda itu terpental jatuh dengan bibir berdarah. "Maaf, anak muda, kami-"

"-Sebenarnya... aku sangat ingin menyelesaikan ini baik-baik, tapi tampaknya, aku harus mengalah dan menerima tantangan ini," ujar Naruto dingin. Kemarahan tidak dapat ditahannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan melayang ke pipinya. "Sial!"

Hinata hanya dapat berdoa dalam hati. Ia tidak yakin orang yang menolongnya adalah Naruto, namun, hati kecilnya sangat yakin kalau itu Naruto. Gadis itu hanya diam, tubuhnya benar-benar serasa tidak dapat digerakkan lagi.

'Zreet!'

Iris amethys milik Hinata langsung melebar menyaksikan seseorang yang tengah menolongnya, kini terkena tusukan pisau di bawah perut. Air matanya langsung mengalir dengan sangat deras. "S-sudah! H-hentikan! J-jangan bunuh dia!" teriak Hinata yang terdengar bagaikan siulan kecil akibat suaranya yang habis ditelan hujan.

Namun, tidak berapa lama setelahnya, _bodyguard_ yang tadi menusuk pemuda itu pun tumbang dengan tusukan yang sama di perutnya. Dalam detik berikutnya, lengan Hinata kembali terasa nyeri karena cengkraman keras dari seseorang yang telah menolongnya. Gadis itu tidak menolak. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengimbangi langkah lebar dari pemuda di depannya. Ke manapun! Ke manapun pemuda itu melangkah, Hinata merasa, hanya ini jalan yang harus ia tempuh. Mengikuti seseorang yang telah menolongnya.

Mereka lalu berhenti tepat di tepi jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ano... t-terima kasih..." ujar Hinata takut-takut, sekaligus segan, kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam. Namun, beberapa saat setelahnya, tidak ada jawaban dari orang di depannya. Mata Hinata langsung melebar saat ingat akan luka yang didapat oleh si Pemuda. "Lu-lukanya!"

Hinata lalu mencoba memeriksa sekelilingnya, namun tempat ini sangatlah kotor, bahkan tempat yang kini ia duduki, tidak ada bedanya dengan kandang kuda, bau dan sangat kotor. Dan karena merasa tidak dapat mencari sesuatu yang berarti, Hinata lalu melepaskan rompi yang ia pakai untuk membalut luka di perut si pemuda. Ia tidak tahu apa cara ini membantu, tapi inilah yang bisa ia lakukan. Dengan lembut, Hinata membalut luka tersebut.

"A-ano... apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata yang terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Tidak mungkin aku baik-baik saja, Nona."

Hinata kembali tersentak. Suara itu...

"Na-Naruto-_kun_!" pekikan tertahan dari Hinata yang lagi-lagi hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Dengan takut-takut, Hinata mecoba membuka topi yang masih dikenakan oleh Naruto. "A-apa kau benar, Naruto-_kun_?" lirih Hinata sendu.

"K-kau bahkan tahu namaku. A-aku s-sangat bangga, h-heh-he." Di tengah rasa sakit yang menderanya, Naruto masih sempat tertawa, memamerkan sederet dari gigi putihnya.

Hinata sangat syok dengan keadaan ini. 'Di-dia benar-benar Naruto-_kun_...' batin Hinata sambil memalingkan wajah dari Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak membiarkan pemuda itu tahu dengan wajahnya, walaupun Naruto terlihat berusaha mencuri pandangn ke arahnya. Entah kenapa, Hinata tidak siap. Ia hanya, takut.

"S-suaramu sangat mirip dengan H-Hinata. Apa k-kau bisa menelepon?" tanya Naruto dengan susah payah mencari hp-nya.

Hinata kembali tersentak saat Naruto menyebut namanya. "A-aku..."

"C-cara bicaramu j-ju-"

'Brukh!'

"Na-Naruto-_kun_!"

Drrt...Drrrt...Drrrt...

Bunyi-bunyi yang berasal dari saku celana Naruto mau tidak mau menarik perhatian Hinata. Ia langsung mengambil benda yang sedari tadi dicari oleh Naruto dan langsung menjawabnya dengan tergesa tanpa pikir panjang.

"Cepatlah kemari! Dia pingsan! Tolong siapa saja, cepat!" seru Hinata yang berusaha untuk berteriak dan dengan ajaib, gagapnya hilang.

"Apa maksud Anda? Siapa Anda?" tanya suara dari seberang telepon yang terdengar seperti suara seorang wanita dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Umm, ano... mungkin sebaiknya datang dulu. Bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Dia pingsan!" seru Hinata lagi, sangat kacau.

"O-oh, oke! Di mana?"

"Di..."

.

.

.

.

.

**-KEMBALI KE MASA LALU-**

Hinata memasuki lorong rumah sakit sambil menenteng sekeranjang buah jeruk. Sudah lima hari Naruto tertidur, tapi hingga kini, mata pemuda itu belum juga terbuka. Sementara Hinata, ia benar-benar sudah sembuh hari ini. Semenjak dirinya sembuh, Hinata bernar-benar tidak berani ke mana-mana. Ia hanya menetap di rumah sakit dan terkadang membantu mencuci piring di kantin.

"Ah, Hinata, kau ingin berkunjung? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seorang wanita setengah baya berambut merah panjang sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Pembawaan dari wanita ini sangat lembut. Hingga bayangan ibunya langsung berputar dalam ingatan Hinata.

"Baik, apa Anda baik-baik saja, _Baa-san_? Istirahatlah... biar aku yang menjaga Naruto-_kun_," ujar Hinata yang benar-benar lepas dari gagapnya.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku harus melihatnya bangun," ujar wanita itu sambil membelai lembut rambut Naruto. Sangat jelas terpeta di wajah tuanya yang masih segar, raut kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Kushina _baa-san_..." lirih Hinata.

Betapa penyesalan selalu menghiasi hari-hari Hinata selama Naruto masih belum membuka matanya. Menyesal karena ini semua adalah karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak pulang? Setiap hari kau datang kemari, apa orang tuamu tidak marah?" tanya Kushina sambil makan dengan lahap. Ia memang belum makan apa-apa sehari kemarin.

Hinata sedikit tersenyum tipis melihat cara makan Kushina. Tapi, tidak lama setelahnya, senyum Hinata berubah menjadi sangat murung. "A-ano... a-aku... a-ah, o-orang tuaku t-tidak marah, kok," ujarnya sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah memerah menahan tangis sedih.

"Oh, maaf..." ujar Kushina yang merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaannya. "Dan, terima kasih."

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar Kushina mengucapkan terima kasih. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah mau menjaga Naruto."

"O-oh, i-itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Na-Naruto-_kun_ sudah menolongku."

Kedua wanita berbeda umur itu hanyut dalam keheningan sementara di antara mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Yah, walaupun aku sangat kesal dengannya, tapi aku tetap mengikutinya sampai ke Jepang," ujar Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Emm, A-Anda tinggal di mana?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiaba sangat penasaran dengan tempat tinggal Kushina yang juga menjadi tempat tinggalnya Naruto.

"Di Jerman. Kau tahu, si Bocah sialan itu, sengaja datang kemari hanya untuk membuktikan sesuatu untukku. Dia benar-benar gila!" seru Kushina akhirnya yang tidak tahan juga menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada sang anak.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar seruan Kushina. "M-maksud _Baa-san_?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aku dan ayahnya berniat menjodohkan si _playboy_ gila itu dengan seorang gadis dan segera menikahkan mereka akhir tahun ini."

"La-lalu, Na-Naruto-_kun_ t-tidak mau?" tanya Hinata benar-benar penasaran. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya sedikit berdenyut saat mendengar Naruto akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang.

"Benar sekali!"

_-Flashback-_

"_Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, aku serius, aku menolak ini. Aku sudah memutuskan semua pacarku, dan aku sudah punya orang yang kucintai di Jepang. Aku punya kesalahan besar padanya. Aku juga harus minta maaf."

Kushina menatap sengit pada Naruto. "Naruto, cuma Sakura yang dapat menghentikan sifat _playboy_-mu. Lagipula, calonmu yang di Jepang itu, pacar kamu yang keberapa?" tanyanya benar-benar _frustasi_ pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah pacaran dengannya. Dia selalu menolakku. Dan aku janji, aku akan membawanya pada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ dalam sebulan ini. Kalau aku gagal, aku akan menerima pertunangan itu." Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dalam keadaan bingung.

"Tidak apa, kita lihat saja. Kita lihat saja, anak kita berkembang," sahut Minato, ayah Naruto dengan tenang.

Kushina yang sudah terpancing emosi, tidak setuju dengan penuturan Minato. "Kau juga sudah gila, Minato!"

"Kushina... masa muda adalah masa tersulit. Seperti kita dulu. Naruto masih muda. Dia sangat wajar menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Selama itu baik, apa kita salah mendukungnya? Lagipula, jarang-jarang aku melihatnya seserius ini."

Kushina terdiam mendengar penjelasan Minato.

"Selama ini, Naruto selalu bertahan dengan sifat _playboy_ dan urakannya. Dan sekarang dia sudah pandai membuat janji. Bukankah itu kemajuan?"

"Ya," ujar Kushina akhirnya sambil mengangguk. "Kau benar, mari kita lihat perkembangannya. Perkembangan dari si kecil tampan."

"Ada baiknya kita membicarakan ini terlebih dahulu kepada pihak Haruno. Aku dengar, orang yang akan dicari Naruto adalah seorang gadis Hyuuga."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Oh, itu urusan para lelaki."

"Huh, para lelaki memang suka seenaknya!"

"Hahaha."

_-End flashback-_

"Hyuuga?" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar setelah mendengar cerita panjang dari Kushina.

"Iya! Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kushina cepat, penuh harap.

Hinata langsung gelagapan. "A-ano... aku tidak tahu," sahutnya pelan, sangat pelan di akhir kalimat. Ia tidak mau menebak langsung siapa orang Hyuuga yang dicari Naruto. 'Selalu menolak dan berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga?' batin Hinata tidak percaya. Gadis itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. 'Tidak mungkin itu aku!'

"Oh, kupikir kau tahu. Besok adalah hari terakhirnya," ujar Kushina yang mengartikan gelengan Hinata adalah pertanda kalau gadis itu tidak tahu.

"H-hari terakhir?"

"Ya, hari terakhirnya," sahut Kushina pelan. "Padahal, ia benar-benar serius dengan ini. Bahkan, dia sudah memutuskan semua pacarnya demi gadis ini. Aku sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah membuat Naruto-ku berubah."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi mendengar penuturan Kushina. "Berubah?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya saat malam terakhir di SMU."

Jantung Hinata serasa ingin berhenti saat itu juga.

_-Flashback-_

"Sial! Dia pasti benar-benar membenciku!"

Naruto duduk di teras rumahnya dengan wajah yang bukan main, lusuhnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya juga kebasahan karena hujan. Pemuda itu tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan kata-kata penuh penyesalan dari bibirnya.

"Dia pasti benci padaku dan tidak mau bertemu lagi..."

'Klek!'

Pintu rumah besar itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "Naruto! Ada apa denganmu, nak?" seru Kushina langsung memeriksa keadaan Naruto. "Ya, ampun, badanmu panas!"

Dengan dibantu oleh beberapa _maid_, Kushina berhasil menggotong Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Tidak diragukan lagi, air mata sudah mengalir deras di wajah Kushina melihat keadaan langka dari anak semata wayangnya itu. "Naruto..."

"_Kaa-san_, dia pasti membenciku!" seru Naruto tidak jelas. "Aku sudah meninggalkannya, dia pasti benci!" igau pemuda itu terus-terusan.

Kushina tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan sayang, ia membelai kepala Naruto, lembut. "Naruto, ada apa denganmu, nak?"

"Dia pasti membenciku, _Kaa-sa_n!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Dia tidak mungkin membencimu."

"Dia benci padaku!"

Hingga igauan itu terhenti saat Naruto menutup matanya akibat obat tidur yang diberikan seorang _maid_. Kushina menatap pada Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir yang penuh tanda tanya. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan penyebab Naruto berlaku seperti ini. Namun, semuanya buntu. Anaknya itu bahkan tidak pernah cerita kalau ia punya musuh atau semacamnya. Pemuda itu juga tidak pernah terlihat berwajah suram selama hidupnya.

Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Naruto mengalami kejadian ini.

"Anko, segera cari tahu, penyebabnya!"

"Baik, Kushina-_sama._"

_-End flashback-_

.

.

.

.

.

**-PENGAKUAN CINTA-**

Hinata duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang Naruto. Pikirannya masih terpenuhi oleh _flashback_ yang diceritakan oleh Kushina tadi siang. Pemandangan indah malam hari yang terlihat jelas melalui jendela kaca kamar inap Naruto, tidak lagi ia hiraukan. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

"Apa itu benar, aku?" tanya Hinata pelan dengan kerongkongan tercekat.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Hinata hanya dapat terdiam. Ia hanya duduk memandang Naruto yang sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di kolong jembatan, tidak pernah mau membuka matanya.

"Bangunlah... kapan kau akan memperlihatkan matamu lagi?" tanya Hinata seorang diri. "A-aku tahu, kau memang brengsek, tapi aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak membencimu. Bangunlah!" ujar Hinata tanpa sadar. Ia hanya ingin berkata sesuai dengan isi hatinya.

Air mata turun dengan sendirinya di pipi Hinata. Jemari lentiknya bergerak pelan demi mencapai wajah Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga brengseknya pemuda itu, tapi hal itu tetap tidak pernah melunturkan perasaan yang telah Hinata jaga sejak dirinya masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Sedikit lagi, jemari Hinata mencapai pipi Naruto, namun jari-jari itu hanya terhenti di udara. Tidak sanggup menyentuh lebih jauh pada wajah Naruto.

"Bangunlah, Naruto-_kun!_ -hiks... a-aku tidak membencimu, -hiks. Tidak sama sekali! Aku mencintaimu... -hiks... aku adalah orang yang mencintaimu sampai saat ini!"

Perlahan, rasa kantuk mau tidak mau mulai menyerang Hinata. Walau ia sudah menahannya sekuat tenaga. Semua yang ia dengar, benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Tanpa sadar, tangan Hinata sudah menggenggam tangan Naruto, erat sambil tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit, sebuah pergerakan kecil terlihat dari mata Naruto. Diikuti oleh gerakan jemarinya yang terasa kaku karena sesuatu yang sangat kuat tengah mencengkramnya.

Iris biru itu menatap sekelilingnya, hingga matanya bertubrukan dengan tubuh seseorang yang tertidur di tepi ranjang dengan berbantalkan lengannya sendiri. Ingin sekali rasanya, pemuda itu menggerakkan tubuh, namun usahanya untuk itu, hanyalah sia-sia. Tubuhnya, benar-benar tidak mau bergerak sama sekali. Semuanya terasa sangat kaku, ditambah dengan tangan Hinata yang mengenggam tangannya.

Hingga akhirnya, Naruto hanya dapat menghela napas dengan pasrah. Matanya menatap pada sosok Hinata yang tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya. Seakan tidak percaya, bahwa mimpi yang ia alami, benar-benar menjadi nyata.

Hinata, gadis itu, ada di dekatnya. Dia ada di sampingnya. Juga memegang tangannya. Gadis itu...

Gadis yang selama ini ia cari... ada di sisinya.

"Hinata... _arigatou_..."

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

.

Yes, akhirnya...

Saya berhasil juga buat fic untuk NHTD! Hasil ala kadarnya. Semoga para reader suka!

Saya lumayan kaget dan agak sedih dengan pengaturan baru FNI, para silent reader udah ngga bisa buat nama sendiri lagi. Padahal, saya sering menghafal nama para silent reader juga. Saya harap, para reader semua ngga bosan membaca dan mereview fic saya. Dan bagi silent readers, jangan lupa kasih tau nama dalam komennya, ya... biar kita bisa saling kenal. Mari kita berkenalan...

Saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah bersedia mereview fic saya yang sebelumnya.

**Hontou ni, arigatou...**

**.  
**

* * *

**-EPILOG-**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasa seluruh tubuhnya nyeri dan serasa akan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia benar-benar merasakan persendiannya berkerit nyeri saat ia berusaha menggerakkan sebelah tangan. Tidur dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengan yang bersandar pada ranjang, memang bukan cara tidur yang sehat.

Di saat pikiran Hinata sibuk dengan semua kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Tiba-tiba ingatan gadis itu langsung menyadari sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Ia tiba-tiba ingat dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_!" pekiknya tanpa sadar saat melihat ranjang di depannya sudah tidak ada lagi tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya di kursi sambil meringis. Dahinya mengernyit bingung mendapati sebuah selimut yang menyelimutinya telah terjatuh ke lantai. 'Se-selimut?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..."

Mata beriris putih pucatnya langsung mengerling liar pada sekitar ruangan, mencari keberadaan Naruto. Namun, hasilnya tetap nihil, pemuda itu tidak ada sama sekali di dalam kamar.

Hinata lalu melempar selimut Naruto dan berniat untuk keluar dari kamar mencari pemuda itu. Sekilas, ia melihat sebuah benda melayang dari tangannya. Sebuah kertas biru yang terlipat.

Mata Hinata melebar seketika. Ia sangat kenal dengan kertas itu.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata membuka isi dari kertas yang baru saja ia lempar. Jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat, hingga keringat dingin menetes pada pori-pori dahinya seiring dengan terbukanya kertas tersebut.

Dan sebuah tulisan yang sangat dikenali oleh Hinata terpampang dengan sangat jelas...

**AKU CINTA KAMU, HINATA**

.

.

.

.

.

Adakah yang mau berbagi komen dengan saya?


End file.
